lucianpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Lucian Mantra (Pure Form)
Seen-as-version: first year English 1. I prepared to study a postgraduate qualification. I did this by licking the cream up, in other words graduating from the degree. First, I placed my tongue perpendicular to the top of the head of the spoon. Second, I moved my tongue forward, scooping the cream from the spoon. Third, I stopped when I had reached the base of the spoon head. In this way, I prepared to study a postgraduate qualification by licking the cream up, in other words graduating from the degree. 2. I prepared to find out about the postgraduate opportunities. I did this by lapping each particle up, in other words, researching the postgraduate programs. First, I lifted the bowl. Second, I tilted and drank the milk from it. Third, I wiped my lip with a face cloth. In this way, I prepared to find out about the postgraduate opportunities by lapping each particle up, in other words, researching the postgraduate programs. 3. I prepared to examine the rest of the data about the animals. I did this by pumping up the bicycle tyre, like solving a problem in the degree, e.g. calculating which direction the animal was travelling in. First, I examined the food that the deer ate. Second, I examined where the faeces containing traces of this food was. Third, I calculated the vector the deer was travelling along. In this way, I prepared to examine the rest of the data about the animals by pumping up the bicycle tyre, like solving a problem in the degree. 4. I prepared to love meditation by performing the puja ceremony during the meditation degree. I did this by breasoning out the meditation thoughts’ breasoning lists. First, I read the object’s name and breasoned it out (thought of the object’s x, y and z dimensions). Second, I repeated this for the rest of the breasonings in that list. Third, I repeated this for the rest of the breasoning lists. In this way, I prepared to love meditation by performing the puja ceremony during the meditation degree by breasoning out the meditation thoughts’ breasoning lists. 5. I prepared to love you to make you happy. I did this by shaking hands with you. First, I watched you lift you hand. Second, I lifted my hand. Third, I shook your hand. In this way, I prepared to love you to make you happy by shaking hands with you. 6. I prepared to love everyone else to be friendly. I did this by emptying the pencil shaving into the mini-bin. First, I chose the red pencil. Second, I rotated it in the pencil sharpener. Third, I opened the mini-bin and placed the pencil shavings inside it. In this way, I prepared to love everyone else to be friendly by emptying the pencil shaving into the mini-bin. 7. I prepared to attend class. I did this by bouncing the rubber ball. First, I bounced the ball in the first position. Second, I prepared to bounce the ball again. Third, I repeated this until I had bounced the ball in each position. In this way, I prepared to attend class by bouncing the rubber ball. 8. I prepared to love you. I did this by blowing up the balloon. First, I attached the balloon’s neck to the helium tube. Second, I released the helium tap. Third, I stopped the tap when the balloon had filled with helium. In this way, I prepared to love you by blowing up the balloon. 9. I prepared to love myself by helping you. I did this by taking the burger from you. First, I lifted my finger. Second, a burger was placed on it. Third, I pulled my finger down. In this way, I prepared to love myself by helping you by taking the burger from you. 10. The Lucianic Meditator prepared to prevent cancer. She did this by increasing the other religion’s meditation technique to do this. First, she rewrote the Lucianic Meditation scriptures. Second, she breasoned these out. Third, she repeated 80 lucian mantras and 80 green sutras per day to access the knowledge for her current and future monastics and followers. In this way, the Lucianic Meditator prepared to prevent cancer by increasing the other religion’s meditation technique to do this. 11. I prepared to enroll in a new subject. I did this by disembarking from the bus. First, I waited until the bus had stopped. Second, I walked to the start of the aisle. Third, I stepped onto the footpath. In this way, I prepared to enroll in a new subject by disembarking from the bus. 12. I prepared to complete the area of study. I did this by placing intelligence objects end to end. First, I placed the pie on the plate. Second, I placed the slice of pear on the pie. Third, I placed the apple slice on the slice of pear. In this way, I prepared to complete the area of study by placing intelligence objects end to end. 13. I prepared for my brain to do nothing. I did this by knowing my heart was loved. First, I asked for a hug from my mother. Second, my mother hugged me. Third, my heart rate decreased. In this way, I prepared for my brain to do nothing by knowing my heart was loved. 14. I prepared to write “thank you”. I did this by writing it in the brain-pixel font, in other words fill in pixels making up text. First, I peeled off the brain sticker from the backing sheet. Second, I applied the sticker to the square. Third, I continued doing this until the brain banner was complete. In this way, I prepared to write “thank you” by writing it in the brain-pixel font, in other words fill in pixels making up text. 15. I prepared to have enough heat on my sore back to make it better. I did this by heating the rock in the fire to warm up a cloth to rub on it. First, I rubbed sticks together to make a spark. Second, I placed kindling on the fire. Third, I warmed up the rock, which I warmed the cloth with. In this way, I prepared to have enough heat on my sore back to make it better by heating the rock in the fire to warm up a cloth to rub on it. 16. I prepared to write the song “Like a Husky”. I did this by identifying who had blue eyes. First, I found the wavelength of the man’s eyes. Second, I checked whether it was 475 nanometres. Third, I listed the names of the men. In this way, I prepared to write the song “Like a Husky by identifying who had blue eyes. 17. I prepared to quench my thirst. I did this by drinking the triculating water. First, I poked my tongue out. Second, I let the drop of water roll onto it. Third, I swallowed it. In this way, I prepared to quench my thirst by drinking the triculating water. 18. I prepared to eat ice cream. I did this by pouring the waffle mixture into the mold. First, I mixed the waffle mixture. Second, I poured it into the funnel. Third, I made and cooked the waffle. In this way, I prepared to eat ice cream by pouring the waffle mixture into the mold. 19. I prepared to behave holily. I did this by eating the whole apple. First, I cut the apple horizontally. Second, I cut the apple vertically. Third, I cut the apple lengthways. In this way, I prepared to behave holily by eating the whole apple. 20. I prepared to give the king the star. I did this by accepting the serotonin from the king. First, the king have me the strawberry milkshake. Second, he gave me the straw. Thirdly, I drank the strawberry milkshake using the straw. In this way, I prepared to give the king the star by accepting the serotonin from the king. 21. I prepared for the king to give me the serotonin feeling. I did this by saying the star was at university. First, the student studied theatre studies. Second, he breasoned out 50 As. Third, he earned the main role in the play. In this way, I prepared for the king to give me the serotonin feeling by saying the star was at university. 22. I prepared to be happy. I did this by having happy thoughts dropped into my mind. First, I made a model theatre stage. Second, I placed a star on the backdrop. Third, I placed a heart on the backdrop and a calf on stage. In this way, I prepared to be happy by having happy thoughts dropped into my mind. 23. I prepared to be relaxed. I did this by having relaxed feelings dropped into my body. First, I lied on the bed. Second, I dropped slowness into my organs. Third, I dropped softness into my limbs and silence into my senses. In this way, I prepared to be relaxed by having relaxed feelings dropped into my body. 24. I prepared to meet the professor from the independent school. I did this by having a discussion with him, during which he realised that I was the writer of “Pedagogy”, (or “H1” or “On Pedagogy”). First, I listed my works. Second, I included the title “Pedagogy” in the list. Third, he recognised the title “Pedagogy” as my work. In this way, I prepared to meet the professor from the independent school by having a discussion with him, during which he realised that I was the writer of “Pedagogy”. 25. I prepared to become a pop singer. I did this by singing famous thoughts I was given to a microphone. First, I was given the thought “La la di”. Second, I played the guitar. Third, I sang “La la di” to the microphone. In this way, I prepared to become a pop singer by singing famous thoughts I was given to a microphone. 26. I prepared to repeat the mantra. I did this by doing push-ups on the mat. First, I placed the mat on the floor. Second, I lied on the mat with my hands pointing forwards on the mat flat next to my shoulders. Third, I slowly performed one push-up. In this way, I prepared to repeat the mantra by doing push-ups on the mat. 27. I prepared to enjoy clarity with the Queen. I did this by drinking the red grape juice. First, I placed the plastic wine glass on the plastic table. Second, I poured red grape juice into the glass. Third, I sipped the juice from that glass. In this way, I prepared to enjoy clarity with the Queen by drinking the red grape juice. 28. I prepared to establish the new centre. I did this by letting the meditation student come to me. First, I made cultural and linguistic adjustments to the texts. Second, I checked how much money was needed for the schools, university and meditation centres. Third, I let the local people know, performed breasoning of a text each day from the advertisement to the class, and on the day some students came to me. In this way, I prepared to establish the new centre by letting the meditation student come to me. 29. I prepared to examine an object. I did this by swinging a pendulum. First, I picked up the pendulum by it’s handle. Second, I lifted the pendulum in the air so that it hung down. Third, I gently swung the pendulum. In this way, I prepared to examine an object by swinging a pendulum. 30. I prepared to test how large the solar system was. I did this by making a model of the sun with string rays. First, I placed the yellow ball on the small stand. Second, I dispensed and detached 0.02 metres of transparent adhesive tape. Third, I attached a 0.2 metre strand of yellow wool to the yellow ball with the tape, then I repeated the final two steps until 6 rays had been attached to the sun. In this way, I prepared to test how large the solar system was by making a model of the sun with string rays. 31. I prepared to make sure that I didn’t travel more than 25% away from the centre of the lane. I did this by verifying that the safety margin was 25%. First, I calculated that the side of the lane was 2 metres wide. Second, I calculated that half of the car’s width, which was 1 metre, would travel 1 metre towards the edge of the lane, from being 1 metre away from it if there was a safety margin of 25% (1 metre out of the 4 metre-wide lane should be travelled through, from the centre of the lane). Third, I calculated that the edge of the car would touch the edge of the lane in this case, which would be acceptable. In this way, I prepared to make sure that I didn’t travel more than 25% away from the centre of the lane by verifying that the safety margin was 25%. 32. I prepared to define a domain in an area of study in terms of an alphabet. I did this by computing a property in terms of variables about these alphabet letters. First, I counted the first letter, in other words, enumerator. Second, I prepared to count the second enumerator. Third, I repeated this until all the enumerators had been counted. In this way, I prepared to define a domain in an area of study in terms of an alphabet by computing a property in terms of variables about these alphabet letters. 33. I prepared to become a breasoner. I did this by earning A grade in the respiratory practical. First, I read the assignment. Second, I read the book and conferred with a doctor. Third, I answered the questions. In this way, I prepared to become a breasoner by earning A grade in the respiratory practical. 34. I prepared to take care of pet tadpoles. I did this by filling the tadpole tank with water. First, I filled the jug with water. Second, I began filling the tadpole tank with water. Third, I completed filling the tadpole tank with water. In this way, I prepared to take care of pet tadpoles by filling the tadpole tank with water. 35. I prepared to teach my students all my works. I did this by continuously improving with new content. First, I wrote and wrote an examination of the first book. Second, I prepared to write and write an examination of the next book. Third, I repeated this until I had written and written an examination of each book. In this way, I prepared to teach my students all my works by continuously improving with new content. 36. I prepared to run my algorithm. I did this by stating that my algorithms were composed of algorithms. First, I wrote what was interesting about the aim of the algorithm. Second, I wrote the child predicates. Third, I wrote the parent predicates. In this way, I prepared to run my algorithm by stating that my algorithms were composed of algorithms. 37. I prepared to keep spirits up. I did this by deflecting blame from (keep compliments for) the prince. First, I identified the blaming statement (compliment). Second, I decided to deflect (keep) the blaming statement (compliment) from (for) the prince. Third, I chose not to give (give) the blaming statement (compliment) to the prince. In this way, I prepared to keep spirits up by deflecting blame from (keep compliments for) the prince. 38. I prepared to pass the individual’s meditation session. I did this by liking breasonings by clicking and counting mantra utterances. First, I liked the first fifty breasonings by clicking and counting the first mantra utterance. Second, I prepared to like the next fifty breasonings by clicking and counting the next mantra utterance. Third, I repeated this until I had liked each group of fifty breasonings by clicking and counting 80 mantra utterances per day. In this way, I prepared to pass the individual’s meditation session by liking breasonings by clicking and counting mantra utterances. 39. I prepared to make a million dollars. I did this by repeating the Lucian mantra for twenty minutes twice per day. First, I repeated the Lucian mantra for the first minute. Second, what I was thinking was found out. Third, I played with tel-dy (sic). In this way, I prepared to make a million dollars by repeating the Lucian mantra for twenty minutes twice per day. 40. I prepared to switch off the screen and avoid not having high quality of life. I did this by stating that the idea was turned off like electrons in the spiritual maracas. First, I prepared to come in to shake the maracas on the beat. Second, I shook the maracas on the beat. Third, I finished shaking the maracas. I prepared to switch off the screen and avoid not having high quality of life by stating that the idea was turned off like electrons in the spiritual maracas. 41. I prepared to laugh as yoga for preventing depression. I did this by clicking not to be depressed. First, I held the mouse. Second, I clicked its button. Third, I was not depressed. In this way, I prepared to laugh as yoga for preventing depression by clicking not to be depressed. 42. I prepared to complete my PhD. I did this by verifying the statement in meditation (philosophy). First, I wrote the statement. Second, I verified it. Third, I applied the philosophy to different philosophical departments. In this way, I prepared to complete my PhD by verifying the statement in meditation (philosophy). Breasoning List 1. postgraduate, cream, tongue, spoon, base, icy pole. 2. Course advisor, research, bowl, milk, lip, wheat. 3. rabbit, bicycle tyre, deer, signpost, vector, waterfall. 4. Paper, rhythm sticks, detour sign, developer, testamur, flower. 5. Heart, hand, lift, finger, shaker, smiling face. 6. Family, pencil shaving, red pencil, sharpener, mini-bin, friend. 7. Class, rubber ball, square, hoop, checker board, rubber. 8. Mortar, balloon, balloon’s neck, tap, helium, pestle. 9. Helper, burger bun, finger nail, bagel, screwdriver, tomato relish. 10. Lucianic Meditator, religion, scriptures, Abraham, speed sign, dial. 11. Subject, bus, steering wheel, aisle, footpath, deenrolment form. 12. area of study book, brain, pie, pear slice, apple slice, book end. 13. Mind, human heart, mother, bear, graph, sky. 14. “thank you”, font, backing sheet, sticker, banner, text. 15. Back, rock, sticks, kindling, cloth, eraser. 16. Husky, blue eye, wave, line, man, song. 17. Cup, water, tooth, dropper, swallow, crushed garlic. 18. ice cream, mold, waffle mixture, funnel, chef’s hat, cone. 19. Holly berry, apple, horizon, vertex, ribbon, beehive. 20. King, serotonin, strawberry milkshake, straw, orange slice, cushion. 21. Prince, university, theatre studies, prayer, roll, water stream. 22. Pea, thought bubble, theatre, planet, backdrop, calf. 23. Papyrus, body, bed, kidney, arm, ear. 24. Professor, Pedagogy, works, list, cog, independent school. 25. pop singer, famous person, lady, guitar, microphone, cork. 26. Bottle, mat, floor, wristwatch, shoulder, pusher. 27. Queen, red grape juice, plastic wine glass, plastic table, claret, bangle. 28. Centre, meditation student, sector, elf, money, local people. 29. Exam, pendulum, handle, air, swing, grandfather clock. 30. solar system, sun, yellow ball, small stand, tape, yellow wool. 31. Lane, safety glasses, margin, trundle wheel, car, road. 32. domain, alphabet, property, variable, letter, enumerator. incomplete